


You Ruin Me.

by Apiaristic



Series: Good Omens Beez/Gabe [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Beelzebub is a bottom but only by forc e, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Rough fucking, Spanking, explicit - Freeform, unspoken consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic
Summary: I got a lot of love on my other Beaurocracy smut-fic, so I wrote something that could probably just be seen as the next chapter. Kinda.I feel like a let down on this one in comparison?? Wheeze.Basically just a shameless spank fic.





	You Ruin Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings;  
Explicit sex.  
Explicit filthy talk.  
Spanking.  
Crying.
> 
> Find me on Twitter and Instagram; @beetleskulls.

Gabriel was pissed.

There was no other way to explain the heat that radiated off of him in waves, withering flowers on the sidewalk and catching the eyes of demons that lurked in the back-alleys, wondering where this dark was coming from. He stalked across town like a cat, silent and mangy, his eyes whited-out and his hands balled into fists in his pockets. 

Everybody had their own safe-place on earth. Aziraphale had his bookshop, Crowley had his black-pearl apartment. Beelzebub had a villa in the middle of nowhere, right beside one of Hell’s backdoor entrances. Gabriel was the only one besides Dagon who knew where it was, sitting in a valley and hidden by a series of walled brambles and thickets that would drive away anybody without the determination of an angel.

His feet sunk into the dirt, and Gabriel snarled to himself, curling his lip at his recently-shined and now-filthy oxfords. 

The trees opened up and a one-story mansion stretched for an impossible way, marble steps leading to a simple set of double doors. The windows were frosted, the only light a dim glow of what Gabriel only assumed would be lit-torches on the inside.  
He may have otherwise felt bad for the carefully-sculpted doors if it had been any other day, but seeing as it wasn’t just any other day, he felt nothing but smugness as he kicked the door inwards with a crack.  
The entryway was as simple as any, a few shoes kicked off at the front door, torches lighting the otherwise pitch-black room. The house looked like something out of a emo-goths wet dream. Dark velvet and satin lined couches and chairs sat across the walls and complimented a chandelier of candles that hung from the ceiling. Gabriel didn’t bother spending time staring.

“BEELZEBUB!” The archangel roared, slamming a manicured fist down on the black-marble of the dining table after he had stalked towards it, huffing with his breaths and darting his eyes around like a feral dog. He’d been about to yell again, but the one whose death warrant he was holding stepped out of the kitchen with an angry stare.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” They snapped angry, adjusting the front of their bathrobe quickly. Gabriel might have made a lewd remark about the pale of Beelzebub’s thighs that peeked out of the slit of his satin, floor-length robe, but he wasn’t in that kind of mood. The V-neck of the robe exposed his chest down to the bottom of his sternum, and it almost made Gabriel proud to see the bruises and bitemarks that still littered his neck, dark and complimenting his attire.

He looked like a Mafia-boss’ pretty wife. A lithe sidepiece, all slim curves and tantalising movements. Gabriel was lost watching the way his tongue skimmed over his pink lips, and he had a sudden urge to force his cock down Beelzebub’s throat.  
He forced the thought aside.  
“Heaven is on my case, and it's your fault.” He accused, his eyes shifting from white to purple, flaring with anger as he moved around the table and stalked towards the other like a cat cornering a mouse.  
Mouse didn’t move.

“My fault how? You came on to me, you horny fuck.” Beelzebub snapped in reply, arms folded carefully over their chest, glare harsh. “Anything you get now izz what you dezzerve.”

Gabriel towered over the demon, fuming. Beelzebub felt a shiver run from his toes up his spine, and he wasn’t prepared for the next move.  
The archangel surged forward, wings sprouting from his shoulders and flaring. He looked bigger now, and with one hand wrapped around Beelzebub’s throat, he lifted him off the floor and shucked him to the nearest wall against one of his blood-red drapes.

The demon kicked, gasping for breath that Gabriel didn’t allow, silver rings curling around his fingers and digging marks into Beelzebub’s throat. He watched him writhe, watched the way his toes curled and he scrabbled, grabbing and scratching at Gabriel’s wrist. 

“You pushed me.” He whispered, dangerously quiet as he listened to Beelzebub’s weak rasps for air. “You pushed and tempted, and now my life and job is on the line.” Gabriel snarled, watching the demons face turn red, watching the way their squirming tousled their hair and wrinkled their robes. He let go eventually, watching them crumple to the ground like a doll, coughing and hacking. Beelzebub raised a shaking hand to their throat, feeling about it as if unbelieving that Gabriel had really let go.  
He could still feel the tingle of his hands. Yearned for it again.

The air was thick and the room was silent for a moment, no noise save the crackle of flames licking candlewicks and the wood in the furnace by the lounge. Splayed over the carpet at the bottom of the wall, huffing and flushed and staring up at Gabriel with a look akin to fear, the archangel only felt slightly bad. The way Beelzebub was staring at him, with a frightened kind of respect in his eyes and his robe exposing him up to the top of his thigh was teasing arousal.

Gabriel’s cock jumped in his trousers, and he swore in his head.

“Y-you- come i-into m-my houzze, thr-reaten m-my li-ife-” Beelzebub rasped, staggering to his feet, his knees buckling under him as he struggled forward, pale hands reaching to grab the front of Gabriel’s suit, pulling him down- or trying to. There were small bruises forming around his neck, but Gabriel didn’t move, glaring stoic down, dominant, demeaning. “Yo-ou better hav-ve a pla-an for what you’re going to d-o next.”

Hands flew to hair and suddenly, Beelzebub was kissing him. Or maybe it was the other way around, with how Gabriel ripped at the demons robe, the tie at his waist coming undone and letting the fabric fall around Beelzebub’s elbows. He kissed him forceful and wet, shoving his tonuge into his mouth. He was naked underneath his robe, his pretty cock flushed at the head and keening up towards his stomach, and Gabriel grinned dark when he shoved Beelzebub to his knees by his hair, fingers tangled in his locks as he stood over the demon.

“You kinky little prince. You liked me choking you, huh?” He breathed, forcing the other to look up at him with a harsh tug on his hair, earning him an incredibly satisfying whimper. Beelzebub looked a wreck already, and Gabriel drank the sight like a man who hadn’t had water in months. “Here’s something else for you to choke on.” He snarled, reaching to unbuckle his jeans and pull himself from his confines, groaning. He was aching, fully erect now that he had Beelzebub splayed out like a five-course meal at his feet, his member thick, heavy, leaking at the tip. 

Beelzebub stared with wide eyes. He hadn’t felt so- controlled, like this, in years. Gabriel wasn’t pulling at his hair anymore, but it was obvious that he wasn’t going to let him have any kind of dominance, not this time. He leaned forward to give his spongy head a kitten-lick as a way of letting the archangel know that ‘Okay, you have permission to fuck me senseless,’ but then sat back on his haunches, smug.

“Brat.” Gabriel growled low, shoving two thick fingers into Beelzebub’s jaw. He relished in the surprised squeak he got, and hooked his index and middle finger behind the demons teeth, guiding and then shoving his cock down his slick throat, groaning low.  
“There we go.” He breathed, hand releasing Beelzebub’s hair and stroking his bulging cheek now almost tenderly. The demon was stuffed, eyes brimming with tears at the suddenness and nose scrunched in a snarl, cheeks red and lips wet with slick.  
“You look so much better with a dick in your mouth, Beez.” He teased, jerking his hips forward and pushing his cock further down the demons throat, getting a wet choke in response as his head pressed against the back of his tongue. 

Beelzebub growled, the vibrations ripping a moan from Gabriel’s throat before he bit down, sinking his teeth into the base of the archangel’s cock.  
A howl. Gabriel tried to jump away and found that he couldn’t, Beelzebub’s hands planted on his ass and holding him firm as he chewed softly on his length, moving his head only slightly along him. He grinned teasingly, hands groping the flesh of Gabriel's taut flank.

Gabriel grabbed the back of Beelzebub’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled himself away before he snapped his hips forward, fucking into his mouth once, hard.  
“Don’t-” He started, punctuating the word with a thrust that had the demon reeling, choking wetly and lewd on his thick cock.  
“-Fucking-” Another thrust. Tears squeezed from Beelzebub’s eyes, his jaw now slack as Gabriel forced his cock into him, fucking his mouth.  
“-Bite.” He finished, growling. Beelzebub was ruined already, arms wrapped around Gabriel’s waist to anchor him to this plane of existence before Gabriel face-fucked him into another dimension. Wet slaps and the lewd squelches and moans almost sent the archangel over the edge and into ecstacy, but he stilled Beelzebub’s head before he did, pulling away. Beelzebub’s mouth left him with a wet pop, and Gabriel groaned as he crouched to the others height, running a finger over his puffy, spit-slicked lip. “I’m going to put you in your place.” He whispered, the purple of his eyes half-hidden with a lid of lust. “And you’re going to like it, aren’t you?” He cooed, searching Beelzebub’s face for any discomfort. 

“Go to hell.” The demon snapped, baring teeth and glaring hard, his face a mess of blush and dry tears. He looked used already, and Gabriel felt a rush of arousal like he hadn’t before.

“Wrong answer.” Gabriel chimed a little too excitedly, spinning the demon so that he was facing the wall. He pulled off his scarf and tied Beelzebub’s wrists with it, forcing them above his head and grinning. Beelzebub sputtered.  
“So now, I’m going to spank you like the naughty prince you are until you learn your lesson.” He purred, pulling his belt from his trousers and folding it in half. He brushed Beelzebub’s robe to the side and took his shapely ass in hand, massaging the globes of flesh in his palms. “Unless you give me the right answer now.”

“Fffuck off.” 

Smack. Gabriel didn’t start soft, raising the belt above him and bringing it down hard across Beelzebub’s ass, earning him a satisfying yelp. The demon keened away, arching his back and pressing his cheek to the wall, breathing heavy. 

“I want you to say; Gabriel, My lord, I’ve been bad.”  
The archangel breathed, leaning to whisper in Beelzebub’s ear, biting the keen of it.  
“You should punish me like I deserve.”

“Never.” The demon snarled, squirming away and hissing. Gabriel shrugged and brought his belt down a few more times, hard and fast and unrelenting across Beelzebub’s ass until he was wailing, his pale flesh stained bright red. Beelzebub was shaking, heaving and sniffling as he took in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be sitting for weeks now. 

“G-Gabr-riel-” He choked, gasping and groaning quiet as his resolve melted with the ache in his ass. “I’ve b-bee-en bad.”

The archangel grinned, massaging the stinging flesh of Beelzebub’s ass in his palms. “And?”

“Y-you sh-sh-’zzz’hould p-punish me li-ike I des’zz’erve.”

“Good boy.” Gabriel cooed into the demon’s ear again, pressing a kiss to his pale shoulder. “Now then. Do you think you can handle twenty strikes? I want you to count.”

Beelzebub let out a weak cry, pressing to the wall and nodding.

“Yes, Lord.” Gabriel corrected.

“Y-e-es, Lord.”

Lifting the belt again, Gabriel smacked it down across Beelzebub’s ass again and relished in his moaning-yelp. 

“O-one.”

He brought it down again. Beelzebub only moaned this time, arching his back. “T-tw-aah! Tw-o!” He whimpered feverishly, thigh’s shaking.

“Thr-ee-” He babbled. “Gabri-I ca-an- F-fou-ur- I’m s-or-ry, I won’t b-be bad aga-ain- Gah! Five!”

They continued like that all the way to twenty, and at the end of it, Beelzebub was weeping freely, pulling at his wrists.

Gabriel cooed and pulled him close. He undid his wrists carefully and massaged them gently, his hands soft and kind, touches coaxing now.  
“There you go. You learnt your lesson.” He praised quietly, his chest pressed to Beelzebub’s back. “Do you wanna cum now? Let me make you feel good for behaving so well.”

Beelzebub nodded shakily, still whimpering when Gabriel lifted him carefully and then sat him back down on his straining cock with a sigh. He reached around to fist Beelzebub’s cock in his palm and stroked him slowly, the demons cries melting into moans and gasps of pleasure, the stinging pain on his ass replaced now with soft skin and touches as Gabriel fucked into him so slowly that it was almost loving, dragging the head of his dick across his prostate. A mess, swiftly reduced to begs and pleads and sobs, Beelzebub gave himself up, arching his back and pressing down into Gabriel’s thrusts. The archangel tickled his side with his fingers gently, reaching to squeeze and tease the bud of his chest, whispering. “So good for me, Bub, you’re so good.”

Unable to fight, lost and forced into submission, vulnerable in Gabriel’s hands, Beelzebub sobbed.  
“Gabriel-” He moaned helplessly, bucking his hips feverishly.l

“I’m right here, my prince.”

Beelzebub came with a sudden jerk and a loud yell,writhing as strings of white cum stained his stomach and chest. Ruined, he slumped back into Gabriel’s waiting arms. He didn’t feel the other finish, didn’t hear him grunt and sigh in satisfaction. His ears were ringing, and he felt strangely… numb.

“Hey.” Gabriel’s soft tone startled him. 

“Mmr?” He buzzed, eyes closed as his body relaxed keening into Gabriel’s clothed warmth, exhausted. Gabriel decided that he liked his Beez. This soft, docile creature so seemingly frail in his arms.

“You were real good.”

“I h-aate you.”

“Do you want me to stay the night?”

“I’m going to ruin your tight angel asshole for that.”

“So I should stay?”

“I’m going to whip you.”

“Yeees?”

“Going to make you sob like a baby.”

“Okay, sweetheart.”

“Going- going to make you beg for mercy.”

“Yes, Honey.”

“Gonna ruin you.”

“Of course.”


End file.
